Five Nights at Chica's 2: New Location
STORY Welcome to the New and Improved Chica's Party World, the place where kids can get their idols very early. 7+. Remember, we need a night guard, and we don't feel like hiring a newbie, like we did back then. So we just gave you a promotion. You'll be the security night watch! Remember to make the animatronics leave you alone. Please. Save them. MECHANICS Vents The Office has three vents. Alpha, Beta and Gamma. On the upper-right side of the office there's a vent panel. It can make a picture or heat one of them. Only Tomb Cables and Playtime Bonnet go through here. Mock Cove On your back there's a hallway. Before going through it remember to shine your light to check if Un-Tested Foxy is there. Once going through it you can access the Mock Cove control panel. Mock Cove Control You can access the bug check system there, as if you use the fixing system and no bug is active, then the jammer will bug out. You can also temporarily shut down the prize corner. Camera System You can watch the animatronics there. There are two options: A manual one, which lets you switch the cameras, and the "Stalker". There are options for every enemy. If selected the "Stalker" camera, then selecting a button with the enemy's color on it you'll immediately find where they are. Helpful on Night 3, as that's when Springtech begins on. You also have to take pictures to repel the animatronics. Jammer If you are too late and the Tomb Animatronics or Springtech made their way to you, then you can use this. If you fix any bug using the mock cove control, and if fix something using the anti-virus, then it will temporarily bug out. Controlled Shock Can be administered by pressing "E". ENEMIES Playtime Chica The main star of the show! Looks like Funtime Chica however she has the standard Chica colors. If she appears in locations other than Cam 01 and Cam 02, use the "Take Picture" button. She begins on Night 2. She sometimes goes to the prize corner to shut off the power. Press E to shock her. Springtech You left us to rot. We return. He begins on Cam 03, the Secondary Show Stage. Like Springtrap, he uses any entrance. However, he doesn't use the kitchens and the Fun Corners. In order to repel him, you need to find him on the cameras then after 3 seconds, return. Begins on Night 3. Also taken out by the jammer. Playtime Bonnet The exact same as Playtime Chica. She looks the same as her original counterpart. Begins on Night 1. Also goes through the Beta or Gamma vent. She sometimes appears in the Prize Corner Storage room to troll you by sending you to cameras that you don't want. Shock her to make her stop. Un-Tested Foxy A white foxy with no eyeballs. Generic. You have to check your back to see if he's there before going to the Mock Cove. If you hear footsteps, shine your light. He begins on Night 1. Tomb Afton Basically looks like the old Scorched version however his mask and arms are missing. Only the upper left corner is the only remaining torso part. He begins in the Bunny Beach Backstage and moves a couple of stages before going to the hallway, in front of the camera, shaking. Quickly, take a picture, if you don't, then jam him. Begins on Night 3. Tomb Cables Scorched Cables but only a piece of an arm, the torso and his head remains. He goes through the Main Corridor to you, sometimes using the Alpha or Gamma vents. Flash him before he goes to your office. If you're late, then jam him. Begins on Night 4. On Night 5 his mechanic changes. The Mock Cove Control Panel has a new option, "Find 'Cables'". It will tell you his location. Go to the camera he's on and press E. That will administer a controlled shock, which will lead him to your office. When he's there he'll fix any bugs. Failure will also result in a jumpscare. Fusion Suit Nightmare Fredbear but his lower part belongs to Metal Suit. Metal Suit's eyes are on his torso's Jaw. Sometimes they talk to each other when they fail to kill you, something in the style of Metal Suit saying "That was a bad one. More effort next time" and Fredbear replying with "Oh, shut up you-". Goes through every entrance. Even the back one. Look at them to make them leave. Begins on Night 5. Balloon Child The phone man made a BB x JJ ship and the boss liked that so now he's here. He appears in the price corner and sometimes comes to your office to disable the cameras. Double clicking on him will make him leave. Begins on Night 4. He looks like BB however he is smaller and wears more colorful clothes. Trivia * Fusion Suit was based off Zonic's "Fredbear..?" character, Nightmare Fredbear after failing to serve Nightmare by finishing the child off. He was used to create the Halloween animatronics and a new version of himself. He also began turning into nothing. * Tomb Afton was based off Springtomb from Fazbear Brings Discord, a FNaF 7 concept from The FNaF Fanon Wiki. * Bonnet is partly made out of BB parts. * BB x JJ isn't shipped by Zonic. * The Balloon Child, according to Metal Suit, lost his parents when they where murdered by SPRINGTRIGGERED. Easter Eggs * If you do not use the shock button on any night when you beat one SPRINGTRIGGERED will say "wow you little PACIFISTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!1111ONEOENE!!!1" and close the game * Clicking on a Bonnie poster while Bonnet sends you to the Prize Corner will make Hex appear and say "It's me, Bartech. I came to kill you all. Thank me later." and jumpscare the player. Category:Fan-Game Category:Five Nights at Chica's